Freedom
by Leegirl1001
Summary: Shut your eyes. Close your ears. That was what she was told everyday by everyone. She had never known anything but almost pure bleakness, but now she was free and she had no idea what to do.
1. Free, Now what?

**I do not own Naruto. This is my first story to ever publish, so please be gentle.**

"Close your eyes. Shut your ears. Don't look outside. You will speak only when spoken to. This is how you will live for the rest of your life."

They were the mantra of her life, what she was told everyday by everyone. She lived and breathed those words, that phrase. They were carved on her skin and they swam in her blood. The monsters made sure of it. Of course she didn't know who they were, except that they were the monsters who controled every aspect of her life. The monsters, the cause of her nightmares. Strangely she enjoyed them, the nightmares, in a wierd twisted way. They brought her knowledge there was something else in the world, something other than pure bleak. But today she would be able to go outside again. Although she didn't know what for, the monsters had simply told her that she would be able to, she was bliss as she could be.

The sun hurt Sylivia's eyes and she put on her sunglasses. She wished that the monsters would've let her wear something that wasn't so heavy. She picked at the winter jacket she was wearing and tried to undo the buttons, but one of the monsters stopped her. She put her hands on her sides instantly for she knew what the punishment was for disobeying them. Trying to distract herself from them she looked around.

They had taken her to a park. It was weird and she had no idea if a normal person would be excited, nervous, or scared. But it didn't matter because she could tell she wasn't normal by simply looking at them. While she was stiff and sweaty in her jacket the rest of the people there were running and laughing. She wished that she was able to take off her jacket. She wished that she knew why she was there. Of course she wished so many things. While having the pity-party of the lifetime they lead her to a building. It was 1 story, was made out of grey bricks and it reminded her of where she had stayed her entire life.

They threw her inside where she landed ungraccefully on the floor. Before she could even blink they slammed the door in her face.

"So i-it's just another p-prison."

Her voice was hoarse from disuse and it hurt her throat to even whisper.

"Now, now that's no way to talk about you're new home."

She jumped in shock. While the monsters had talked to her it had always been without any emotion and it had always been orders. This new vioce was...something else entirely. She heard a click and suddenly the room was bursting with light. She put her hands over her eyes and waited a few minutes to adjust. When she looked up she found herself staring into a pair of bright green eyes. As she scooted back she realized that it was a male. He had shaggy blond hair and was wearing blues trousers and a jacket, though his jacket didn't look nearly as hot as hers. She fell back in embaressment.

"So little girl, how old are you?"

"U-um..."

How old was she? She had never thought about it. The months had melted to gether and she had stopped trying to figure it out by the time she had first started having the nightmares.

She stared at the ground and stayed silent.

"Don't tell me you don't know how old you are?"

She glared at the him. It wasn't her fault and it felt as though she was being insulted.

"Wait one minute."

He got up and picked up a thin piece of metal with wierd symbols on it. He pressed the symbols and held it againest his ear.

After hearing him mumble for a couple of minutes she started to relax.

Affter a while her eyes started to feel heavy and though she tryed not to she soon drifted off to sleep.

Naruto Uzumaki hung up. Frustrated he glared at the girl. She was pale as if she had never been outside and her hair was unbelievably long as if it had never been cut. Despite it being mid-summer, she was wearing a thick winter jacket and black pants. But despite her apperance, she had a quiet confidence about her that made it feel wrong for him to feel anything even remotly close to pity.

He had just got off the phone with her previous "caretakers". The girl hadn't even known how old she was and he doubted she had even been taken outside before today. Of course his father had been no help to him. Only telling him that he was to care for her now, she had an advanced education and though she was only 15 she was grade12.

He walked into the kitchen to get some food only to find all he had was rotten tomatoes.

He shook her to wake her up. She wakened immedietly. He stared at her.

"No way that you'll be able to go shopping in those clothes."

Embarressed she fiddled with her jacket.

" N-not my f-fault, It's what the-ey forced-d me to we- What are y-you doing.''

He turned around and threw some of his sister's clothes at her.

"Change."

Caught off gaurd it took him until she had completly taken off her jacket to realize that she was changing in front of yelled. She paused in the middle of taking off her blouse and raised one of her eyebrows.

"W-what?"

"You don't change in front of guys."

Oblivious, she just stared at him.

"Wh-hy n-not?"

"Because..." He struggled to come up with a reason "You just don't."

"O-oh." She didn't move and just continued to stare at him.

Now it was his turn," What?"

" I c-can't continue cha-anging until-l you l-leave." She sounded unsure, yet completely calm at the same time.

He headed back into the kitchen and waited. And waited...And waited...And waited. He looked at the clock 30 minutes. It can't take a girl that long just to change. Annoyed he burst the door open.

"Hello, Are you ok?'' Then he realized he was talking to air.

"Sasuke, What did you say to her?"

Sasuke Uchiha ran his hand through his hair. He had stayed inside the shop the entire day and hadn't even looked at a single girl. He was so sick of the girls that had been brainwashed by Lindsey.

"I didn't do anything." He snorted.

"Well it's raining and there's a girl outside asleep. Go get her."

He glared at his father. "Fine."

She was probably just acting like it. God knows it wasn't the first time, but they had never done in rain. Whatever. Still brooding as he opened the door he almost stepped on the girl and for the first time in his life his heart speed up for no reason. Her hair had fallen so that it looked like it she had black wings. Her face heart-shaped, her nose was small, and her lips were the perfect shade of pink without any make-up. He lifted her up bridal-style and her eyes fluttered open but she stayed asleep. His father whistled when he saw him.

"Well, well, well, Didn't you catch a good one?"

He glared at the man and then at the girl. What he was feelng earlier was suddenly erased by hatred. How dare she make him feel like this what gave her the right. Stupid girl. He dropped her in a chair. In an even worse mood than usual he glared at his dad and stomped upstairs.

Running to his room didn't help so he got on his computer and just started messing around.

"W-what's th-hat?"

He jumped. Irritated again he swiveled the chair around and stared at her. With the curiousity of a child her white eyes were absorbed by the screen. His mood softened almost instantly.

"You've got to be kidding me." He scoffed.

Though it left as quickly as it had come he saw a flash of sadness cross her face.

"O-oh."

Hurriedly he sputtered out,

"It's a computer. You can talk to people, play games, and write stories on it."

Her face glowed wth excitment and unlike her previous emotion she made no attempts to hide it. "Um, i-if you d-don't min-nd can I g-get on i-it?"

"Sure." He stammered even though his head said "No! She has no right! NO!"

She looked around and the excitment started to drain from her face.

"I h-have no-o place to s-sit."

He jerked up only to get his feet caught in the chair legs and fall on his face.

'You idiot.' He hounded himself. Embarressed he got up quickly and thankfully without injury. Only to find her just bending down on the computor.

"You IDIOT!" He screamed.

She looked at him calmly.

"W-what?"

She was completely different from before and it shocked the heck out of him. Nobody, nobody talked to him like that.

"You said you needed a chair so I got up and almost injured my beautiful face and then you just get on anyways? What is wrong with you? Are you insane!"

She glared at him.

"Y-you said I-i c-could g-g-get on."

It took him a minute to come up with an answer during which she turned back to the screen.

"GET OFF MY COMPUTOR!" He yelled so loud that it shook the chair, yet she didn't even flinch. Completely obedient she stood up and left, but not before giving him a good slap on the face.

"T-there n-now y-you don't h-have to w-w-worry ab-bout your-r 'p-pretty' fa-ace." She said as if she was simply discussing the weather with him.

Though he obviously hadn't realized Sylvia had started to feel frustrated. He had screamed and... called her an idiot. How dare he? She needed to relieve this stress. The monsters had scared her but they had never insulted her! She ran to where the old man had told her the tiolet was and slammed the door shut only to have her hair get caught in the door. Agg! Stupid! Suddenly she saw her answer that would relieve stress and free her (both literally and metaphorically). It took her 5 minutes and after that she was free.

The old man's mouth looked like a fish's. "Y-your-" Intterupting him she bowed a full 40 degrees and then left.

It had gotten dark of course that could've just been the rain clouds. Thankfully though it had stopped raining. After walking in no general direction for about 2 hours she decided she was utterly and completely lost. L-O-S-T. She sat on a bench and pulled her knees up to her head and for the first time that day she started crying.

"W-what a-am I supposed-d to do now?" She whispered out. "What a-am I supposed to d-do?"

"How about you come home?"

She didn't look up. The wieght of the bench shifted when he sat down and he wrapped his arms around her. It was him. The blond man. When she still refused to acknoledge his presence he lifted her up on his back.

"W-wha!" She screamed in his ear.

Even though his ears had started ringing, he was still able to walk without dropping her. "I am you're new caretaker and you are to live with me."

"O-oh."

They walked in an awkward silence for about thirty minutes. Though it didn't bother her( She was used to being alone.) but it was obviously driving him crazy.

"My name Naruto. What's your's?"

"S-sylvia."

"Hmm."

Irritated she scoffed, "W-what?"

He solemnly said, "It doesn't suit you in any way."

We had finally reached the building. Aparentally he lived in an apartment, which was different from an actual house. Once inside he dropped her on the couch. She started to get ready to run when she heard

"Don't even think about it!"

Huffy, she sat down.

**Please review! Constructive critism welcome! ^^**


	2. Time for school

"I've got it!" Sylvia groaned and buried her head in her pillow. She had been staying at Naruto's apartment for a week now. While she had been learning about new things everyday Naruto kept trying to make up a new name for her and he wasn't having any sucess.

"Sakura? No..." She later found out that she was a girl he had a major crush on.

"Meghan?" She turned that down on spot. She didn't know why, but she just didn't like it. (Sorry to all people named Meghan! Nothings personal!)

"What about Temari? Wait, ug, no way!" He told her that a girl with that name was a total hardass to anybody not her family or friends.

...And so it went day and night.

"This name is perfect for you! I just know you'll love it!"

I looked at him indicating that I was listening. His eyes were even wider than normal and he was grinning even larger than when he was eating ramen (Which is his all time fav food and all he ever got when he went shopping for food).

"Your new name is..." He paused for dramatic effect which might've made it more interesting if he didn't do it every time he came up with a new name.

"Hinata!"

"S-sunshine?" I thought it over. 'It's not as bad as some of them.' I shuddered remembering some of the names he had come up with.

He nodded his head up and down and started jumping on my bed. Still not accustomed to waking up before 7a.m. (Naruto woke up at 5 a.m everyday. I never would've guessed it, but whatever.) I just wanted to back to sleep.

"S-sure. Why n-not?" I rolled over not even realizing how life-changing that one sentence would be.

When I woke up again there was a uniform at the bottom of my bed. Not knowing what it was for I ignored them and got into the shower.

"Hinata!"

Still unused to my new name I didn't pay any attenttion to what Naruto said. Half-way through brushing my teeth Naruto barged in, not caring that I was only in a towel( tied very loosely if I might add), screaming.

"Hinata! Hurry up and get changed into your uniform! You're going to school with me today."

I froze in place.

"S-school?"

But he had already left without further explantion.

Naruto Uzamaki slammed his head on the door. He had saw Hinata in a towel! Of course he had acted like he hadn't noticed, but he face heated up at simply the thought of it. He hadn't realized what curves she had until now! Aggg, now he sounded like a freaking dirty old man! He slammed his head even harder now and started sobbing dramatically.

'Naruto! Get your head together! She's going to school! It's your duty to make sure her school life is as normal as possible!'

He had to wait until she agreed on a name for herself to enroll her.( She couldn't just change names after a week of school, that would raise a few eyebrows.) But how could he could look at her now that he had seen things. That towel didn't leave anything to the imagination and he had never seen those...kinds of things in before. Wait!

'I just ask Sasuke-teme about it!'

He smiled again and went to go fix some ramen for breakfast.

After waiting for thirty minutes for her to get ready he called her name. She still didn't answer and he almost rushed into her room until remembering 'the incident'. Timidly he knocked on her door,

"Hinata?"

When she still refused to answer he cracked the door open and almost laughed at what he saw. Hinata, the Hinata who had glared at him for simply asking his name, the Hinata who seemed tough but stuttered everytime she talked, she was messing with her hair, sticking it into pig-tails, braiding it, and making it into antenaes. She saw him in the mirror and almost started crying. He realized that she was scared and remembered how he felt when he saw Iruka-sensei for the first time. Without thinking he walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"You'll do fine."

Thoiugh her face was buried in his shirt he could tell she smiled. After standing like that for about a minute he dragged her into the kitchen and made her eat.

"T-thank y-you v-v-very m-uch."

He covered his face with his face with his hands before she could see him start blushing like mad.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling ignoring the classroom full of fangirls, and in one case , fanguy. He shuddered still creeped out by the idea that some guys were after him. Hearing the door burst open he thought,

'Dobe's here.'

He waited for the blond idiot to shout

"Hey what's up, Teme!"

in his ear, but was shocked when in fact his eardrum remained intact. He looked towards the front of the classroom, not because he was lonely, hello he was Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't get lonely, but out of curiousity. Then he saw him, Naruto, but he was with a girl? What the hell? Even more shocking when he realized when he realized it was The girl, the girl who had slapped him, who had made his heart speed up, who had used his scissors, and who had left a mess in the bathroom that HE had to clean up. The girl he hated more than anybody.

The dobe finally noticed him and shouted

"Hey what's up, Teme?"

'So predicable.'

He whispered something to her, then he turned to the class.

"Hey listen!" He screamed.

Everybody got quiet and looked at the blond idiot. Then they noticed the white-eyed girl beside him.

"U-um,"

She looked down at her shoes, nervously, and shockingly Naruto-dobe grabbed her hand and whispered to her again.

"M-my name-e i-is Hinata. P-please b-be k-kind t-t-to me."

'Sunshine...Hmm...it suits her.'

_'No! It doesn't she's dark, and creepy!'_

'Who are you?'

_'I'm the inner you.'_

'I thought I'm the inner me.'

_'Shut up!'_

'She is cute though.'

_'She attacked our beautiful face, though!'_

'Oh that must make her SO evil.'

_'I know!'_

'Sarcasm, you idiot.'

_'Haha, you just called yourself a idiot.'_

'Why are you here?'

_'I don't know, but I don't approve of this.'_

'Of what?'

_'That.'_

Sasuke looked around him and realized that Hinata was sitting next to dobe, looking far to comfortable with her than he should.

"Hey new girl! Come over here!"

Then she saw him and her previously joyful eyes turned to shock and then to anger as he smirked at her.

'I will make your life a living hell for looking at any guy other than me.'


	3. Kissing?

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Hinata so would've ended up with Sasuke. **

Hinata knew what he had said, though he didn't speak it in words. She was annoyed that that stupid self-absorbed guy was in her class. But she was glad that the rest of the class seemed nice enough, though slightly shocked when she told them that she lived when Naruto. They had asked her she had no idea why it was so strange. She had lived with the monsters, though she never talked to any of them, well most of them. Naruto made her sit next to him and infront of a girl with the name of Sakura (Now she was glad that he hadn't given her that name, Naruto was completely infatuated with her.) Ino asked, though she was smirking rather freaky,

"Hinata how old are you?"

That question again, though Naruto had obviously found out what it was she never did. She looked at Naruto pleadingly only to find him asking Sakura on a date. Of course the one time he stops talking to her she needs his help.

'What do I do?'

"U-um."

Ino looked at her expectantly. Hinata looked down and started twiddling her fingers.

"Troublesome woman."

Ino huffed, rather dramatically if I might add, and turned back around. I looked over to where the voice came from and smiled.

"T-thank y-y-you."

He had brown hair and it was put in a high ponytail, brown eyes, and he didn't pay attention to what she had just said. Though she hadn't expected him to scream

"You're welcome! I hope we can become friends forever!"

She still hoped that he would at least acknowledge her, ugg she must've been talking to Naruto to much. Finding that nobody was talking to her she started doodling on the desk. She had no paper and it was fun to carve things into the wood. Halfway through drawing a rather good kitten she felt a piece of chalk hit her head. Unwillingly the memories came rushing back to her, the beatings, the expectations, and a pair of condesending red eyes. And then blackness swallowed her.

Sasuke had no idea what had happened. Hinata hadn't been paying attention when Kakashi had thrown a peice of chalk at her then she had gotten a pain-striken look on her face before fainting. The entire class gasped in shock, heck even Naru had woken up and was staring at the girl.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm taking her to the nurse!"

Naruto screamed, still as loud as normal, but there was a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Sure, whatever."

Without realizing it Sasuke had started following them and realized they were most certainly not heading towards the nurses' office. He watched as Naruto put her down againest the wall and gently wrapped her in his arms, waking her up. Sasuke felt something stir inside of him, something that felt bad and shockingly he realized it was...jealousy?

_'No!'_

'I thought you were gone.'

'_She's crying.'_

He looked over, No she wasn't just crying she was balling, burying her face in Naruto's shirt, and it was shocking because Naruto was being serious. He was rubbing her back, and though Sasuke couldn't hear exactly what was he was saying it was something along the lines of,

"It's...okay. They're not...won't hurt...protect you."

_'Aww...he has a heart.'_

'Who are they?'

_'They're Hinata and Naruto.'_

'I mean who is he talking about. Duh.'

_'Who cares? Naruto is stealing your girl.'_

'What are you talking about? I hate her! She ruined our beautiful face!'

_'You're right! She must be punished!'_

"Hinata! It'll be okay!"

Naruto screamed, snatching Sasuke out of his trance. Hinata nodded, but still seemed unsure. Naruto got up and reached out his hand to Hinata.

"W-what-t's l-love?"

She questioned innocently. Naruto looked at her strangly and struggled to come up with a answer.

"Love is, uh. Um, man what is love?"

_'Idiot.'_

And before he could stop himself he walked out of the shadows

"Love is where people feel affection towards eachother and it can make it seem as if they're the only ones in a their world."

Naruto looked taken aback by sasuke being there and Hinata just looked plain scared.

"Yeah! That's exactly what love is! Thanks teme!"

Naruto shouted after regaining himself.

"Umm, Hinata can you go back to class now? I have to ask Sasuke-teme about something."

Without even nodding she starting walking back.

"What is it?"

Sasuke leaned againest a wall.

"'!"

Naruto took a huge breath and looked like he was about to pass out. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"What? And talk normally this time."

"I saw Hinata's, um, parts, and now I can barely look her in the eye without blushing!"

Naruto started slamming his head againest the wall. Sasuke tensed up but kept his poker face even though on the inside he was screaming.

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE VIOLATE MY HINATA! SHES MINE! MINE!'

_'Dude, I thought we hated the girl and how the heck is she 'ours'?'_

'Right! But he violated her!'

_'He's saying something.'_

"Teme? Hello?"

"What?"

Sasuke snapped.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you."

"Well...?" Naruto stared expectantly at him.

"Just act like it never happened."

Naruto jumped up happily.

"Of course! Thanks Teme!"

"Wait Dobe!"

But he had already made his way back to the classroom.

Naruto Uzamaki was estactic. Sasuke-teme had told him exactly what to do. Though he had seemed, rather colder than normal. Oh well. Naruto slammed the door open only to trip and fall on top of Hinata herself. Matters were only made worse when somebody pushed Naruto down causing his lips to meet hers. He was kissing her! And he didn't stop and instead deepened it. She obviously had no idea what to do, but he had SOME knowledge. He put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer while running his tongue againest her mouth begging for entrance. Just as she started to open her mouth he heard a whistle and remembered that they were in a classroom. He got up with his face redder than a tomato and pulled her up.

At lunch after avoiding her as much as possible, he had no choice but to confront her about it after she asked him, with those innocent white eyes,

"N-narut-to w-what w-w-was that thing-g y-you did to me i-in class?"

Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time.

"He gave you a very hot sexy kiss, Hinata!"

They started making kissing faces towards the two and Naruto started blushing him again.

"U-um, N-naruto?"

He looked up at her and almost fell out of his chair when she was less than 6 inches away.

"Yes, Hinata?"

He mumbled looking at his feet.

"C-can you, umm, d-do it a-a-again?"

Sakura whistled

"Man Hinata it was that good?"

Naruto looked at Hinata strangly.

"Why?"

She placed his hand on her chest.

"W-wheneve-er w-we k-k-kissed m-my chest g-g-got light a-and m-my hea-art s-s-start-t-ting t-thumping a-all f-f-fast. I-i l-l-like that f-f-feeling."

Though everything in his mind said

'No! You'll regret it forever! You're just supposed to watch her!'

He hesitantly leaned forward and for the second time that day, he kissed her and with a shocking realization he noticed that he actually enjoyed these kisses, so filled with innocent, but yet so full of lust. After a minute or so of lip-locking they separated simply because they needed to breath. He looked around the table and realized that everybody was speechless.

"W-what?"

And almost like a switch everybody went back to normal, that is until he saw Sasuke grab her arm and pull her into a kiss himself.

Hinata was getting kissed again, but this time it was different than with Naruto. He had been gentle and it had seemed more, how should she say it?, innocent. But Sasuke, he was the complete opposite. He yanked her close, making it seem like they were one. His tongue ran around her mouth feeling everything. Without realizing it she started running her hands throughout his hair and he started stroking her neck with his thumb. He stopped the kiss and whispered so low that even she barely heard him.

"You are mine."

**Things are heating up!**


	4. Fatherly affection

**I do not own Naruto. Important info at the bottom.**

It wasn't until after she had sat back down that she realized that for some reason some reason, that close up his face reminded her of somebody. _but who?_ After lunch Naruto rushed her to her next class without looking at her and she realized for some strange reason nobody noticed her and Sasuke's kiss. She learned that they had six classes a day, not including lunch, and thankfully Sasuke was only in her 1st period. With good reason she tried to aviod the rather, possesive, Uchiha. Plus whenever she was around him her heart sped up for no reason and she got a funny feeling. She would have to research it.

"So..."

Naruto had tried to start up a conversation, and just like the time he had taken her back home they were enveloped in a arkward silence. They had to walk to Naruto's apartment and she had time to actually look at the building that surrounded her. One in particular caught her eye. It was a skyscraper and it seemed oddly familier, and it pulled her to it.

"U-um, N-naruto c-can y-you tell me w-where t-the l-l-library is?"

She wasn't going to actually go, but it would be a good excuse for him to leave her. After all he still had to get to his job.

"Sure. Do you think that you can stay there by yourself?"

She nodded hurridly and he scrawled the directions on a piece of paper. She waited until he was simply a small speck before walking into the building. And she was back at the park. Well not literally of course, but the feeling, or the sense that she didn't belong was there. Everybody was in business suits, while she was in a simple school uniform. She was paralyzed as she thought

'Why am I here?'

She turned around to leave only to slam herself into somebody's chest. She started bowing and saying

"S-sorry. S-s-sorry. I-i d-didn't m-mean t-to."

She finally stopped only because her voice was getting hoarse again. She looked at the figure and noticed that he was wearing a mask.

"You're not dressed right. That's not good. You're gonna get in trouble. But Tobi won't. Tobi is a good boy!"

She was taken aback by his bahavior.

"U-um, T-tobi-chan, can you g-give me t-the right c-clothes?"

She felt terrible for using him, but something about this place jarred her memory and she knew she would never find out what unless she went deeper. Which she couldn't do without trying to fit in. Tobi brightened considerably and jumped up and down.

"Tobi will make you look good! And then Tobi will be a even gooder boy!"

She smiled as best she could as Tobi dragged her to a random elevator.

Ten minutes later she had her hair in a tight bun, light make-up on, and was wearing a full business suit. As she stood in front of the mirror she heard somebody knock on the door of the office Tobi had took her to. Though he still was wearing that dumb mask she could tell that he was scared or freaked or maybe he was both. He shoved her into a closet along with her school uniform.

"Be a good girl and stay quiet. Or else you will be hurt very bad."

She understood instantly, and though he closed the door as hard as he could without it being too loud it was still open a crack. In the middle of her starting to close it all the way she saw another person come in. He was fit, tall, probably 6'4", had silver hair that was slicked back, had a strange necklace on, and like everything else about this building made her think she recognized him. While these features were strange, yet attractive, his eyes were what drew Hinata in. They were violet and seemed to draw her in and scare her away at the same time. Of course they were probably just scary because he was glaring poor Tobi to death.

"Tobi! What the fuck did you do with her clothes?"

Tobi remained happy-go-lucky as he replied

"What clothes? Tobi is a good boy! He didn't steal anything!"

Hinata for some reason almost slammed her hand to her forehead before remembering she had to be quiet. But it was to late, she had been discovered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Of course, it just HAD to be him. The one monster that had actually talked to her, who had told her that there was a world outside of those dark rooms, and the only one who ever comforted her.

"H-hidan?"

She sputtered out.

He got on his knees and fingered her hair.

"What happened?"

Hinata brightened instantly

"I cut my hair! For some reason it made me feel so much freer! Oh...Do y-you n-n-not like i-it?"

Shocked she realised that she had only stuttered when she asked the question. He leaned his head againest her shoulder.

"You fucking idiot. I love it. But why did you have to fucking back?"

He didn't want her here. Though she had no idea why she felt tears falling down her face. Realizing what he had said he stumbled to clear what he meant.

"Don't you realize where you are?"

He stood to his full hieght and loomed over me, his eyes pleading for me to remember. And it suddenly clicked together, the nagging sense that she should remember all of this, how she had recognized somethings, and the sense of doom that surrounded her no matter Hinata had willingly gone back to the Hell of Hells. Sensing that I had realized he grabbed my hand.

"Tobi, if you're a good boy you'll stay fucking quiet about the pretty girl."

Tobi jumped up and down.

"Tobi will be quiet! Tobi is a good boy!"

Hidan patted him on the head mockingly and lead Hinata to a different elevator than Tobi had.

"Um, Hidan?"

"What?"

He growled without looking at her.

"Have you ever kissed somebody?"

She wondered because everybody in her class had teased her and Naruto about it but nobody had seemed to shocked. He stared at her horrified.

"Where did you learn about kissing?"

She noticed that he avoided answering, but shrugged it off.

"Naruto...He kissed me twice, Sasuke kissed me too."

For some strange reason she felt it would be better to not tell Hidan about the feelings she got from the kisses.

"Have they tried anything else? Like to take your clothes off? Or get you naked?"

She looked at him strangly. Naruto had seen her in a towel but it had been an accident and he didn't seem to notice. When she told Hidan this he got all mad and started fuming silently. Hinata took advantage of the moment to look around she had unconsiously lead them towards the apartment. As she turned the key to unlock the door Hidan turned her face towards his.

"Listen, Don't let any guy see you naked unless you are married. Got it?"

Though she didn't understand it since Hidan was as close to a, what was it called?, oh yeah, a father, she nodded understanding. She would do anything that Hidan wanted her to, she trusted him, though she knew she probably shouldn't. He ruffled her hair like he did to Tobi, only more affectionatly and handed her his necklace. She tried to give it back to him only to have him push it away.

"B-but."

She protested.

"Good-bye Hinata."

After she closed the door she felt tears streaming down her face, because she knew that this was the last time she would probably ever see him alive. She put the necklace on and gripped the token on it.

Hidan headed back to Akatsuki Corp. grimly. He knew what would happen for protecting her. As he sat down in his chair he heard a man walk in. He looked up calmly.

"Uchiha, Itachi."

And those were his last words before he felt a bullet go through his head.

Hinata felt something rip inside her. Like somebody had cut out a part of her heart and thrown it away. And she realized that without a doubt that now the only family she had ever had was dead. She couldn't tell you how she knew, but she did and it made her feel more lonely than ever. She started crying out of frustration that she didn't do anything to help him, out of sadness that he was dead, out of regret that she couldn't do ANYTHING. And for once she didn't hold anything back. After sobbing for what seemed like hours she turned on the news to see how many people knew.

Naruto Uzamaki was exhausted. Tsunade had made him do a double-shift and he didn't even get one. He knew that was illegal somewhere, but was to tired to even complain. And he had to face Hinata when he got home. Ugh. He had decided to tell her that they couldn't kiss again, because it would definatly hurt his chances of getting Sakura. Ugh. As he opened the door he heard the TV on. Silently he went to see what she was watching. The news. Ew. But he noticed her eyes. They were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying and from the looks of it, for a very long time. Turning his focus to the TV he heard the achorman say

"Tonight at 12. Hidan Jashin( A/N it was the only thing I could think of for his last name!) was murdered in his own office. What did he do to deserve a punishment as bad as death? Who was the killer? What are the police doing to find the killer?"

"Serves him right."

Naruto smirked after saying that. Every bastard who hurt Hinata deserved to die.

"What did you just say?"

The malice in Hinata's voice was unnoticable and the only thing Naruto noticed was that she hadn't stuttered.

"He deserved to di-"

She slapped him so hard it would probably leave a bruise.

"Don't y-you dare s-say that...y-y-you...you...bastard!"

Naruto was dumbstruck. Why was she protecting a man that hurt her? Why had she been crying? These questions and more swam throughout his mind as she went to her room to go to sleep.

**Yes I know that Hidan is supposed to be a major hard$$, but it was just to tempting to make him have a soft spot, even though he had to die for it. And yes I know that he doesn't have a last name and it is most certainly not Jashin, but he had to have one and that was the only I coulld come up with.**


	5. A friendly visit

**I do not own Naruto.**

When Hinata showed up to school not only without Naruto, but with an aura of somebody who just had somebody close to them die, Sasuke was shocked to say the least. She was the complete opposite of yesterday, where she had let Naruto cling himself to her, whereas today she didn't even acknowledge his existence. And she seemed mad about something, but her seemingly menacing attitude lost all effect when she started talking. While she looked ready to kill she still stuttered whenever anybody talked to her. And she even seemed happy when Kiba's dog Akamaru started licking her face, giggling timidly, but as soon as Naruto became involved she shut down. Though he tried to ignore it he couldn't help but be curious. He got out a peice of paper and wrote

**"What happened?"**

He passed it to Hinata, who looked back him quizzingly. He pointed between her and Naruto.

_"Nothing."_

**"Yeah and I'm a dancing zebra."**

_"I thought you were human."_

**"I was being sarcastic."**

_"Oh."_

**"So what happened?"**

_"He insulted somebody very dear to me who died recently."_

**"Well, he probably didn't even realize it."**

_"Why are you sticking up for him?"_

**"He's one of my, few, friends."**

_"So?"_

**"You stick up for your friends."**

_"You don't know what he did."_

**"I'm sure he didn't realize it or just thought he was being, I don't know, smart or kind or something, but I'm sure he didn't mean it."**

Skeptical, she stared at him, and he thought she wouldn't believe him, in truth he didn't even know why he was helping her forgive his rival, though Naruto was oblivious about it, in love, but she smiled and nodded. Sasuke released the breath he didn't even know that had been holding and smirked. Somebody that didn''t know him might've said that he was smiling, but of course Uchihas don't smile. When the bell rang he noticed that she had slightly bulky under her shirt at the chest, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Of course he had to wait until lunch to ask her about, but the entire lunch period Naruto or somebody was talking to her, and he knew if he interrupted them she might get mad at him for being rude. So all he could do was sulk in the corner and try, and fail, to signal the girl to come talk to him. Throughout the rest of classes he tried to think of a way to talk to her. It wasn't until he saw her walking home that he remembered, bitterly, that she lived with Naruto, and he knew where Naruto lived.

'I'm a genius.'

_'Yes you're just bursting with intellingence.'_

'You're still here?'

_'Of course I am. Hello? I'm a part of you I can't exactly be erased.'_

'You can be if I go to a shrink.'

_'Then they would have to notify the eldest member of the clan who is...'_

'...Itachi...'

_'Correct and that would mean you have to talk to him.'_

'Riiiigggghhhtttt. Okay, no shrink.'

_'She's getting away.'_

Sasuke looked around and realized that she had become a small dot in the distance.

"Ack!"

He yelled in frustration as he ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Hey! Wait up!"

Hinata heard somebody say, though she had never heard the phrase before she could assume that it meant for her to wait though she had no idea why he said 'up' as well. Whatever. Finding a bench she sat down and started reading a book when she saw Sasuke run past her at full speed, which was incredibly fast if she might add. After a couple of more minutes in silence she decided that she must've just heard it and continued on her way. What she saw in front of the apartment was shocking to say the least. Sasuke Uchiha, who didn't sweat at all even when Gai-sensei had made them run 28 laps in a row, was panting, no he was a on the brink of passing out, in front of the apartment.

"Umm, S-sasuke?"

When he looked up it only made the situation wierder, his face was beat-red and he was to tired to even glare at her.

"Where...were...you?"

So she had heard it.

"Y-you r-r-ran right p-past me."

She opened the door to the apartment and got him a bottle of water. After watching him glug four bottles in a row she finally got bored and went to go change clothes only to find she only had a tank-top clean. She grasped at the necklace. Everybody who would watch the news would know that Hidan had one exactly like when he was alive, but didn't have one when he died. When she was with Naruto it didn't matter, he couldn't watch the news for two minutes without falling asleep, but Sasuke was a different matter. She lifted it over her head and set it under her pillow.

"It's just for a little bit."

As she exited her room she ran into a person's chest. She looked up. Sasuke. He fingered a piece of her hair and her heart sped up again.

"So, what's just for a little bit?"

Wide-eyed she stared at him.

"A-ah, um, that i-is..."

She trailed off because she knew he wouldn't believe her. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow questionably before going into her room.

"W-wait! Y-you can't!"

She ran after him only to find out he had stopped less than two feet inside.

"S-sasuke?"

He pointed somewhere to the left and she followed his finger. He was pointing towards one of her, rather fancier, bras. And before she could even realize what was wrong he had already rushed back to the kitchen.

"S-sasuke?"

Sasuke was embarressed, shocked, and freaked out. He had seen her bra! Of course he had seen bras before, hello Sasuke wasn't a virgin, but with her something about it made it seem so...wrong.

_'Dude, it's not like she was wearing it. Calm down. You're Sasuke Uchiha, the Ice King! Girls throw themselves at you daily and you don't even bat an eyelash!'_

'Duh only girls bat their eyelashes.'

_'You know what I mean.'_

"S-sasuke."

_'Dude you're girlfriend's calling.'_

'She's not my girlfriend!'

'_Is to.'_

"Sasuke?"

'Is not!'

_'Is to.'_

'Is not!'

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

He snapped, then instantly regretted it. She had a flash of sadness, but covered it quickly. Sasuke was reminded of what had happened when he first met her.

"Sorry. I'm just a little shocked."

She instantly looked curious.

"Why?"

_'Ug, she's so clueless.'_

"Just..."

He ran his hand through his hair, trying to come up with up a good answer.

"Just because..."

She shrugged and didn't question further.

"S-so, why a-are you here?"

_'That stutter is annoying.'_

"Can you please stop stuttering?"

"U-um I don't t-think s-so."

He remembered something he saw on TV once. If you made somebody think about the cause and explain it then they would doing it.

"Well what do you think the cause of it is?"

She thought for a minute to come up with an answer.

"W-well before I c-came to live w-with N-naruto, I w-wasn't a-allowed t-to talk."

"Who doesn't allow a girl to talk for, how old are you?"

She stiffened and whispered something so quiet he doubted even she could hear herself.

"What?"

"I-i d-d-don't k-k-know h-h-h-how o-old I a-am."

He thought of pressing the subject further, but decided that he would just ask Naruto later. It would probably be easier.

"Hey you stutter more whenever get nervous!'

He had made a breakthrough, Ha!

"Hinata! Did we have homework?"

And just as I was making progress.

**Naruto: Hey! I was barely in this chapter! D:**

**Leegirl1001: But you'll be in the next one...**

**Sasuke: How come I'm the only one with an annoying an inner self?**

**Hinata: I t-think it's f-funny...**

**Leegirl1001: And I agree! **

**Naruto: Haha Sasuke almost passed out!**

**Sasuke: *Hits Naruto on the head***

**Leegirl1001: Hey! No violence!**

**Hinata: S-sasuke i-is s-s-scaring me...**

**Leegirl1001: *knocks Sasuke out* There is that better?**

**Hinata: N-not really...**

**Leegirl1001: Aww! I'm sorry if I scared you!**

**Naruto: You killed him!**

**Leegirl1001: Idiot.**

**Hinata: Can w-we go t-to the next c-chapter n-now?**


	6. Shopping, and waking up the Ice King

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Hinata?"

Naruto yelled when nobody answered him. Shrugging he figured that she must be taking a nap.

'Now time for some ramen!'

As he went into the kitchen he saw Hinata sitting at the table. He brightened immedialty.

"Hinata! Why didn't you answer me?"

She stammered and pointed her finger towards the pantry. Suspious he opened the door only to see Teme trying to make himself unnoticable. Unable to help it Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh, so that's why you're here."

Once Naruto had stopped laughing he had started wondering why Sasuke was even there, though truthfully Hinata didn't know either, so Sasuke had to explain why. Hinata twiddled her fingers since she had nothing to do. Naruto was eating, his fourth bowl, ramen, and Sasuke was doing homework. Hinata sighed out of pure boredom, when she remembered something.

"U-um, Naruto?"

He looked at her, expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"D-didn't you say t-that y-you had to t-take me shopping?"

Naruto perked up, and even Sasuke looked up from his work.

"Yeah! They sent me lots of money to buy you clothes since all you have is 2 outfits."

"C-can we g-go o-once you're d-done?"

"What about me?"

Sasuke asked coldly. Hinata looked at him

"O-of course you c-can come to."

'I didn't stutter as much, hmm, I wonder why...'

Once Naruto finished his ramen, which he did in approxamatly 2 minutes 13 seconds, she rushed to go put shoes on. She had never been shopping and was eager for something to do. She tapped her foot as the two guys took forever, to her at least to anybody else they were going normal speed. When they finally exited Sasuke asked

"So how much money did they give you?"

Naruto looked at the check and almost passed out.

"Five thousand dollars."

Hinata looked at them

"Well is that enough?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at her, though for what reason she didn't know.

"Do I have something on my face?"

They shook their heads. Akward they continued in silence. Sasuke was busy realizing that Hinata was rich, Naruto was trying to figure out about how much ramen he could buy with five thousand dollars, and Hinata was thinking that Naruto was drooling and Sasuke looked funny when his eyes turned all big.

"Welcome, How may I help you?"

"U-um..."

Hinata had no idea what to do. Thankfully Sasuke intervened just in time.

"We need to know her size."

The salesperson looked at the crazy trio and decided it would be a long day.

"I know just who to take you to."

He lead her to the changing room.

"You two will just have to wait here. Be back in a sec."

He sat Hinata down and stared at her. She shrinked under his gaze.

"I know just what to get you."

And he rushed out before she could even realize what was happening. She stood up and tried to open the door only to find out that he had locked the door.

'Ugh.'

In the middle of her putting her hand up to knock on the door, a pile of clothes dropped on top of her head. She grabbed them and assumed she was meant to try it on.

Sasuke was bored, even though they had only been waiting for about ten minutes. Naruto was entertaining himself by seeing how long he could do a handstand. But all Sasuke could do is watch that sales guy go back and forth from dressing room to clothes rack. Finally Hinata came out in the exact same clothes she was wearing we they came in, for some reason Sasuke was sad he didn't get to see her in any of her new clothes. She called Naruto over and got him to pay, not letting him see any of the clothes she bought either. As they moved onto the next store he noticed that she was struggling to carry the many bags she had got. He grabbed three of them, leaving two for her.

Confused she looked up at him.

"You were having trouble."

He mumbled, acting like it was nothing, though he was blushing. Naruto noticing this screamed,

"Aww, Teme's blushing!"

Sasuke hit him on the head.

And that was how it went they would go to the store, Hinata wouldn't let them see any of the clothes she bought, Sasuke would carry the bags even though eventually Naruto decided he would not be upstaged as a gentlemen, and he started carrying the bags. When they finally got through it was midnight and Sasuke was to tired to go home so he just slept on the couch.

"Sasuke..."

Something tapped him on the head.

"To early..."

He put a pillow over his head.

"Come o-on."

"Five more minutes..."

Something shook his shoulder.

"Go away..."

Silence.

"Finally..."

"I have a megaphone."

"Go away."

**"Sasuke Uchiha wake up!"**

He jumped up and then rubbed his ear.

"What was that for?"

Hinata stared at him.

"You had to wake up or else you'll be late for school."

He smacked his forehead.

"We don't have school on Sundays."

He rolled over and started to go back to sleep.

"You still have to get up."

He looked up at her and glared

"Oh, really?"

Sasuke didn't care what she said, there was no good reason to be up before 10a.m on a Sunday. Not even if somebody told him that Sakura and all the other fanigrls got over him and hated his guts.

"You have to or else..."

Suddenly Sasuke was freezing and wet.

"What the Hell!"

Sasuke screamed as the water seeped into his shirt. He glared at Naruto, who was holding an empty bucket at the end of the couch and grinning like a mad man. He turned towards Hinata.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

She looked taken back and stared at her school shoes.

"Ah, I mean, I'm sorry."

_'What are you doing?'_

'Apologizing.'

_'...What do you mean apologizing?'_

'Saying sorry.'

_'You like her!'_

'No!'

_'Yes, you do!'_

'No, I don't!'

_'Yes!'_

'No!'

_'Yes!'_

'No!'

_'She doesn't stutter when she talks to you anymore.'_

'Really?'

_'Yeah, aren't you listening to her?'_

'Go away!'

"Sasuke?"

He stood up so fast he must've scared her, because her eyes widened, and she had to step back.

"Yeah?"

"Um, well since we don't have school do you want to show me around town. Of course Naruto will go too. But he has a terrible sense of direction, and we always get lost."

"You're not stuttering."

He realized that he was a good foot taller than her and that she refused to look him in the eye. He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look up. He leaned his head down...

And their lips met.

**Sasuke: You made me kiss her? Why?**

**Leegirl1001: 'Cuz it was tempting, and 'sides it is a romance genre**

**Hinata: I'm g-glad that I d-don't stutter a-around at l-least one p-person**

**Leegirl1001: I knew you be!**

**Naruto: Hey I'm still barely in the chapter!**

**Leegirl1001: Sorry, but I just, it's just...to the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: That's avioding the question.**

**Hinata: It r-really is...**

**Naruto: Yeah! Believe it!**

**Please Review!**


	7. The assignment

**I do not own Naruto. Review!**

Naruto stared in shock and almost as soon as it started they stopped. When they realized what happened they both started blushing, and Naruto would've found their expressions hilarious if he wasn't in such a state of pure shock. Hinata was obviously wondering about something, and Sasuke looked completely opposite of his usaul cold self, though he never acted like himself around Hinata.

Hinata let the water run down her body, and shivered. Why did she keep getting this feeling around him? Every time. It kept growing and it was starting to control the way that she was acting. She liked it and hated it at the same time. She loved how it made her heart speed up and she hated the fact that she was getting controlled. With a scary thought she realized that she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke ran his head through his hair as he ran down the sidewalk, frustrated. Why did he always act like that around her? Every time he was around her he either acted like a complete idiot or completely opposite of the 'Ice King'. His heart would flutter, or speed up. Shockingly he realized that he loved Hinata. And then he realized that a black car had stopped beside him.

"Sasuke."

A man barely older than Sasuke stepped out. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and shocking red eyes. Though they seemed to be the same height it still felt as if the man was looking down on him.

"Itachi."

Itachi smirked. "I need you to retrieve something for me."

"And just why would I do that?"

Sasuke glared at him, knowing that he would probably lose more than he gained for whatever Itachi wanted him to do.

"You'll be able to see your mother." Sasuke would do anything to see his mom and Itachi knew it.

"Who?"

Itachi looked around, and decided it wasn't safe.

"Get in the car."

After driving in a random direction for about thirty minutes Itachi decided to answer.

"Her name was Sylvia, but she probably changed it to keep in hiding." Sasuke sat in silence waiting for Itachi to continue.

"Her father sold her to the Akatsuki when she was 6 months old, and she was locked in a room for her entire life. She ,though she didn't realize it, befriended some of the gaurds, who she referred to as 'the monsters', the only gaurd that talked to her was a man by the name of Hidan Jashin, and she soon started to regard him as a fatherly figure and he helped to get her to escape. For some reason she returned and he gave her his Jashin necklace. She is Akatsuki property and we must get her back."

Sasuke nodded. He understood that Itachi wouldn't tell him why she was so important, so he waited for personality and looks info.

"Since she wasn't allowed to talk for fifteen years she's probably going to relish in her freedom, as in she will probably be loud, and outgoing now, though she will stammer or stutter. There is a possibilty, though, that she will be shy. She has long black hair, and light purple eyes."

"Sasuke." Itachi demanded Sasuke's attention firmly. Sasuke glared at him, his relationship with his brother had always been strained and Itachi acting like his boss was irritating.

"She is vital in an opperation, and your deadline is in one month. If you don't complete this mission you will never be able to see your mother again."

Sasuke nodded, and Itachi stopped the car. As Sasuke walked out he heard Itachi say

"Oh and Sasuke." He paused. "One month."

Hinata leaned her head on her hands and sighed. Sasuke had left before she had gotten out of the shower.

"Naruto, let's go to the library."

Naruto looked up, sadly.

"Sorry I have work again. Can you go by yourself? But you're going to have to back before two. You're going to get to meet somebody."

So she would be alone today. Oh well. She nodded, though she didn't even register what he said after 'go by yourself'. Before he left he threw that he had been talking into the day she had met him, except this one was purple. She clicked one of the buttons and the previouosly black square in the middle lit up. Shocked she dropped it. Hesitantly she lifted it up and stuck it into her pocket.

Masses of books surrounded her. She stood frozen in front of the door. She had no idea where to look. That is until she saw somebody that she recognized.

"S-s-shikamaru?"

He obviously couldn't hear her since, hello, he was on the roof, and the only reason she was able to see him was the sunroof. She had heard that she was smart, and she figured that, maybe, he would help her. Once she located the staircase that lead to the roof she rushed up it, and tried to open the door as quietly as possible.

He sighed, "I assume you want my help with two things."

She paused, and thought about it for a minute, "T-that sounds a-about r-right."

He shook his head, and her heart sunk. Not only would she not be able to find out about the people who held her, but she wouldn't be able to find out about love either.

"Pick one." He said like those two words were the equalvilent of running a marathon.

Hinata looked around, and pointed towards a skyscrapper in the distance.

"Them."

Shikamaru shifted into a sitting position, and then followed where her finger was.

"Akatsuki Corp. They are a major organization that prioritizes in military weapons. They are on shakey terms with the Uchiha Org. who is their major competor. Despite this Itachi Uchiha will be marrying the daughter, Sylvia, of the leader of Akatsuki Corp, Pein. It's probably an arranged marriage because she wasn't allowed outside of her room her entire life. There have been complications in it simply for the reason that she was kidnapped two weeks ago."

Shikamaru laid back down, and continued staring at the clouds. He didn't seem to care that he had just told her that she hadn't escaped out of her free will or that she was engaged.

_'Wait if they didn't allow her to leave...'_

They're coming to get her.

**Dadada, Cliffhanger! Yeah I know I suck, but hey at least it got more interesting! Please review! **


	8. Flying

**I, sadly, do not own Naruto. I am simply a fan bored enough to have time to write a fanfiction. Please Review! I'll give you a cookie! Plus since my birthday is this Thrusday so it could be my birthday present! **

"Welcome to Konoha Airlines, How may we help you?," A woman recited to Hinata. After a couple of minutes of silence the woman started to stare annoyed at Hinata.

Hinata realizing that she had spaced out sputtered out," O-oh, um, One ticket to S-suna o-one way p-please."

Hinata was taking the first flight she could catch. They had only used one thousand dollars on her shopping spree, and Naruto had given her the money they had left over.

"Coach, or First-class?," The woman questioned.

"U-um, which o-o-one is c-cheaper?," Hinata twiddled her fingers. The money she had was limited, and 'They' would probably find out about her account, and freeze it soon.

"Coach," The woman answered with fake kindness.

"T-then I want coach," Hinata demanded.

"That would be $545 dollars if you have no luggage. The flight is boarding in one hour."

Hinata gave her the money, and snatched the ticket as soon as she saw it before running off. Exhausted she collasped in one of the uncomforable chairs, and realized what she was doing. How would Naruto react? He would feel betrayed, and hurt. Sasuke would be mad, but would act like it didn't bother him. But it was for their own good. Being with her was a hazard, Hidan had been killed because he helped her, and 'They' would do the exact same thing to Naruto and Sasuke. She couldn't let that happen to them. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she realized it had already been a hour.

"No turning back now," She whispered to herself. She adjusted the strap on her bag, put her necklace back underneath her top( she had been gripping it for some reason.), and started walking towards the boarding area. Luckily in her rush to escape she had stopped by the apartment and grabbed some random clothes though she didn't even look at what they were. It wasn't until she had sat down that she realized that she had started crying. She leaned back and covered her face in her hands, not even bothering to stop crying.

"Stop it. You're being annoying," She looked up, tears streaming down her face. And then she blew up.

"Asshole, do you think I care what you say?," She blubbered bitterly.

_'Never.'_

He glared at her, then let out a cold laugh," You don't know who I am do you?"

_'I can never see them...'_

"You're that asshole that I have to sit beside for however long this ride is, right?" Hinata remarked.

So many emotions were running through her. She was furious that she couldn't do anything to protect the people she had started to care for, sad since she had to leave her friends, anxious about the fact that she was going to a place she had never even heard of before now, and worried that even if she did leave they would die. A hand waved in front of her face, and she realized she had been spacing out again.

"You're not normally like this, are you?," The voice asked, "Oh and by the way the flight is twelve hours."

She stared at him. He had blood red hair, and aquamarine eyes that looked as if he could care less if she answered or not. He made her think of Sasuke only he seemed much more...deadly. He scared her, but she was curious about him at the same time.

"What's your n-name?" She was avoiding the question, he raised an eyebrow at this, but ignored it.

"You should not ask somebodys' name without giving yours' first." He commented avoiding questions also.

"H-hinata..." She said. He waited for her to say her last name, and she hasitantly gave him the one Naruto told her to tell people. "Hyuuga." The name sounded forgeign on her tongue and she couldn't help but grimace.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, and she realized that he had dark, almost black circles underneath his eyes. For a reason that even to this day she didn't know she reached out to touch them. At first he drew back as if he didn't like being touched, but she continued, and even started stroking them as the plane took off.

Gaara Sabaku stared at the strange girl that had decided that her new bed was his lap. She had fallen asleep while stroking the skin underneath his eyes. Even more shocking he had ALLOWED her to touch him. He had sent people to the hospital for far less. She indeed strange to say the least she had started crying as soon as she sat doen, only to scream at him when he politely told her to be quiet. And her appearance. She had two long pieces of blue black hair framing her pale, heart-shaped face, while the rest of her hair was chopped almost boy-short. Her eyes were unusually large and were the strangest color of lavender ever. She was very pretty, but almost...

...too pretty as if she was supposed to look like a broken porcelian doll. It was rather unsettling, even for him. But even though she was the complete opposite he couldn't help but be reminded slightly of Naruto Uzamaki when he looked at her. Just because they both had an air of confidence around them, as if you would get your ass kicked if you talked about them badly. Hers was gentler because of her annoying stuttering, but it was the same effect.

"What secret are you hiding, Hinata Hyuuga?" He whispered into her ear before falling asleep.

_'This pillow is warm,'_ Hinata thought as she was shaken awake, but she didn't want to leave the warm pillow. She swatted at whatever was shaking her, and it paused for a second. She started to fall back into pure bliss. And then the shaking continued only this time much more urgent. She looked up at what was trying to kidnap the bliss from her, and she saw cold eyes looking down at her.

"Sasuke?," she murmured.

But wait...Sasuke's eyes weren't that color...So who? As her vision cleared and she started to wake up she noticed who the person was. It was that guy who didn't tell her his name. She was yanked up, and she realized that she had fallen asleep on his lap! She started twiddling with her fingers only to hear the captain saying, "We have landed in Suna. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please exit in an orderly fashion, and fly again." She grabbed her bags merrily. She had made it! She wobbled down the staircase. She walked to the front of the airport. She had made it!

Then reality hit her. She didn't have a place to stay. She flopped onto the sidewalk. Ugh! Why hadn't she thought about that? Frustrated she banged her hand againest her face, and laid down. She was, without a doubt, the biggest idiot in the universe. She heard a car coming up towards her.

'_They've come. They're going to kidnap me, and make me marry some dude I don't even know. Just great. Not,' _She heard a screech as the car braked infront of her, and she prepared to feel yanked up and thrown into the car. She waited and waited and waited...

"Don't you have a place to stay?," A slightly familier voice yelled, gruffly.

Not even bothering to look up she yelled, "Nope,"

"Get in!," The voice yelled. She looked up. It was the redhead who was like Sasuke! She perked up at the thought of not getting kidnapped. She opened the door and threw her bag in the car, aiming for the seat behind him only to hit him in the face. Even though she knew he would probably kill her later she couldn't help but burst out laughing while closing the door. He glared at her, and looked at the street.

"Put on your seatbelt," He muttered, " I can't have you dying on me. Who knows you might be important."

Confused that he wasn't yelling at her she simply stared between the redhead and the Nylon belt. As much as she was scared of the teenager she hated seatbelts even more. They restrained her, and it reminded her of how occansionally, if she acted up, they would bind her hands and feet. Though it had only happened once or twice she still hated that feeling of being resticted that she got whenever she put on a seatbelt, heck she hated wearing a normal belt!

"What's your name?," She asked in an obvious attempt to distract him from his command. Annoyed he reached his hand across her waist, grabbing the strapp and clicking it in place across her lap. Even though she was so used to doing what people told her to she had to unclick it. Hearing the click he grabbed it before it before it even got back in place, returned it to its former position.

"Stop it! Are you trying to get me mad?," He growled, while speeding onto the highway.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest," You didn't answer my question," She huffed, not even caring that she had started feeling closed in.

"Gaara," He spat out," Gaara Subaku."

"Sasuke talked to Naruto about you!," She blurted out before realizing that she might've just gotten them in _more_ trouble by letting him know that she knew them. _'Idiot!' _She screamed at herself, well on the inside of course, Gaara would probably think she was crazy if she talked to herself.

He raised an eyebrow, and continued speeding up only to slow down when he got off on a seemingly random soon as she turned away from his face she realized that she couldn't move. Well as in the seatbelt had got stuck, she leaned forward as hard as she could only to find all that happened is it started hurting her stomach. The car suddenly seemed suffocating, and the strap felt like it was crushing her chest. Hypervinalating her breath quickened, and she started feeling dizzy. She ran her hands over the side of the door in a desperate attempt to escape from this seemingly suffocating atmosphere. She unlocked the door, and before Gaara could realize what she was doing she jerked the door open and unclicked the belt and without thinking jumped out of the car.

"Motherfucker!," Gaara yelled as he saw Hinata jump out of the car. He stomped on the brakes making the person behind him almost slam into him. Frantically he ran out of the car, and looked for the strange girl. Suprisingly she knew Naruto Uzamaki, not only that she knew Sasuke Uchiha, and was on first name basis with both of them! He had to find out more about her maybe she knew Uchiha's weakness. He didn't much care for Uzamaki's, the two of them had already fought only for it to be a draw, but The Uchiha that was a different story. He had been the first person EVER to even land a hit on Gaara, not only that he had made Gaara bleed. She was a precious source of information, and he had to protect her, or at least that was what Gaara reasoned made him run so frantically towards her limp body. Rushed he yanked out his cell phone, and called Kankuro.

"Get to Exit 20. Now!," He yelled into the phone without waiting to see if he answered or even giving an explanation. Without a doubt he knew his older brother would come, as Gaara may have been the youngest of his siblings he was the one with most power, and they didn't hesitant to carry out his commands. Unsure what to do he simply knelt beside her, and evaluated her wounds. Unsurprisingly she was unconsious, but her chest was moving up and down steadily so she was at least alive. There was a cut on her head that was bleeding rather badly, so Gaara suspected she had a concussion, and the bone on her lower right arm was actually sticking almost completely out of her arm. Other than that she only had some minor cuts and she would definatily have some major bruises, but considering he had been going seventy when she jumped out she wasn't hurt as much as a normal person would've been, and he had to say he was impressed.

"Yo What'd you call me for I was in the middle of a _tutoring _session! We had finally gotten to lesson fiv- What did you do to her!," Kankuro yelled as he saw Hinata laying on the ground in front of Gaara. Gaara glared at him since he instantly assumed that he had done something, and then shuttered even more when he realized he said he had been at another tutoring session. What Kankoru did at those sessions he knew, but did he want to know? Hell no.

"Take care of her. I'll tell you what happened once she wakes up.," Gaara said while walking back to his car.

"Dude! You've got to help me! I can't carry her all the way to my car by myself!," Gaara groaned, was he going to have to do everything? He jerked her left arm up and started to lift her up on his shoulder only to have Kankuro give him a disapproving look.

"What?," Gaara snapped.

"You have to carry her bridal style if you don't you'll hurt her even more," Kankuro explained. Gaara stared at him before positioning her across his arms gently. Though he swore he simply was treating her like this because she was a valuable piece of information, he couldn't help but notice that she smelled like lavender. And he couldn't help but think he liked that smell.

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever done! I didn't do Sasuke's or Naruto's POV because I wanted to focus more on where Hinata ended up and so on and so forth. And I couldn't help but put a little GaaHina in there sorry! Their my second favorite Naruto couple so I kinda had to...Review please!**


	9. Man I can't think of a title for this 1

**I do not own Naruto. Review! please!**

_"In other news, a fifteen year old girl has gone missing. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She has short black hair, and light purple eyes. She is 5'0" tall, and weighs 112 pounds. We are sad to say we have no picture of her. While there is a possibility she may have ran away, it is much more likely that she was kidnapped, " _Sasuke stared at the TV screen blankly stunned by what the anchorman had said. Hinata was gone? Missing? How had this happened?

"Naruto? Where is she?," The now frantic boy yelled into the phone.

"So you saw the news? She has been gone since yesterday," Naruto had lost the peppiness in his voice," She told me that she was going to the library, and she hasn't returned since. I can't track her phone, and it seems that she came back while I was at work, and grabbed clothes. I'm sorry Sasuke I'm so sorry." As much as Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's sobbong voice in the cellphone, he was much more focused on the fact that a voice kept ringing in her head,_' "Since she wasn't allowed to talk for fifteen years she's probably going to relish in her freedom, as in she will probably be loud, and outgoing now, though she will stammer or stutter. There is a possibilty, though, that she will be shy. She has long black hair, and light purple eyes."_

As he kept hearing the voice in his head he realized that Hinata, his Hinata, who had made his heart speed up by her simply looking at him, was Sylvia, The Sylvia who he had to capture by the end of the month. Without realizing it he ended the call, despite Naruto's now even more frantic yells of," Sasuke? Sasuke?," He dropped his hands in his face and started shaking. What was he supposed to do? His mother who had given birth to him only to shun him when he wasn't a copy of his brother, or Hinata who he had feeling he couldn't even begin to explain for. He had known his mother longer, but she was clincally insane. He had known Hinata for only a few days, but he would only get hurt if she associated with him. He screamed in frustration. What would he do? He jumped as his phone suddenly started ringing.

"H-hello?," He whispered.

"Your mother's dying. Cancer," Before he could ask more questions to the voice he heard that annoying dial tone.

Naruto ran his hands through his already messy enough hair. Since Hinata had left he had felt anxious, worried, and depressed. Not even his dear ramen could cheer him up. With much more force than needed he stapled a piece of paper to the telephone pole, though he knew it was a wasted effort. Naruto knew the world wouldn't care from experience. Another person who would just turn up dead in their minds. Shaking the even more depressing thoughts from his head he moved onto to the next pole and let his mind drift to other topics.

He had called Sasuke, only to have been hung up on halfway through the pretty much one-sided conversation. He didn't understand Sasuke sometimes. He kissed Hinata, in Naruto's own living room, and then doesn't do anything to help when she's missing. Grimacing he remembered when Sasuke's family had been murdered, his brother had gone missing only to show up again when Sasuke was twelve to tell him that he had become part of the Yakuza. Concluding that Sasuke must think that Hinata had become involved with the Yakuza too, even though she was, in a way, but Sasuke didn't know that, must be the reason why Sasuke was avoiding to help the search. He moved onto the next pole, and repeated the process.

"She's waking up,"

"Because you're being so loud."

"Both of you shut up before I crush your skulls in!"

She tried to reach behind her so that she could throw a pillow at them to shut them up only to have a mindnumbing pain sear up her right arm. Without thinking she yelled out in pain. Almost instantly a face was above her own, though the eyes seemed like they were wandering to other places.

"Are you ok? How's your arm feeling? Is the room spinning? Are you sore in any places? How many fingers am I holding up?," The rush of questions overwelmed her and she felt like fainting. Once she got her bearing, well as much as she could get at the moment, she realized that with every question the man had come a little closer to her face. This fact coupled with her already weak state almost made her eyes roll back in her head.

"Kankuro!," The man, Kankuro?, backed off immediality. Shocked at the lack of resistance from him, he had seemed so...eager to do, wait what did he want to do to her?, she simply stared at the strange man. He was wearing a white lab coat over a T-shirt that was advertising some restraunt named 'Ooter,' or something, she couldn't quite read all of it, and baggy jeans. But that wasn't what was strange about him, the strangest thing was that he was wearing, make-up? Though she had some herself, hers' wasn't nearly as...flashy.

Deciding that staring at the creepy dude wouldn't help anything she surveyed the room. It had the feel of a hospital, though the smell of medicene wasn't nearly as strong, and there were no needles in the room. There were three people besides herself in the room, one girl, who was blonde and had her hair in four ponytails, and wore an grim expression, Gaara, who looked as bored as ever, and the creepy dude. Though they all looked completely different from eachother they looked exactly the same at the same time. It was like an optical illusion, where if you blinked they looked the same, and if you blinked again they went back to looking different. She figured that they must be related someway or another.

"Let me talk to her.," The blonde woman stated firmly,"Alone," She added when the two boys didn't seem to be moving. The sudden change that occured as soon as they left the room was almost scary. The grim scowl was replaced by a cheesy grin.

"My name's Temari, Do you want something to drink or eat? You must be starving!," Her question was answered when Hinata's stomach started howling. Temari let out a hearty laugh, and Hinata was reminded briefly of a mother. With a grin still on her face Temari got some bread and peanut butter out of the small cabinet in the corner.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're wondering where am I? Why am I injured? Etc. Etc. Right?," Temari looked slyly over to her as she asked this.

"Well," Hinata tried to talk while licking the spoon with peanut butter on it, Tamari had tossed it to her," I'm i-in a r-r-room, so I k-know where I a-am. I'm injured b-b-because I jumped out o-of a c-car that w-was going o-over fifty miles p-per hour. The o-only thing I'm wondering is w-where my bag i-is really,"

Handing her sandwiche to her Temari raised an eyebrow, and pointed at the end of the bed. Her bag had obviously been opened, but she there didn't appear to be anything missing though there was only so much you can tell by simply looking at it.

"You mean Gaara didn't hurt you?," Temari looked at her doubtfully.

Confused at why Temari didn't seem to believe her," No, H-he r-reminds me of s-somebody I like v-very m-much," Hinata stammered out before bursting out crying at the thought that she'll never be able to see him again. Temari wrapped her arms around her.

"It'll be okay. So why did you jump out of the car?," Temari asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Hinata scowled,"S-seatbelt,"

Temari laughed again,"Seatbelt?," She mimiced Hinata.

"I h-hate them. T-they s-suffocate m-me, and i-it got s-stuck which m-made it e-even w-w-worse," Hinata stammered out.

Temari stopped laughing, but still kept a big smile on her face,"Wow, either you're an idiot, or just well stupid."

"Um, can I ask you something?," Hinata had stopped stuttering, and looked almost deadly serious.( She couldn't really look completly serious since she had peanut butter all over her cheeks.)

Temari couldn't help but stare the girl. "Sure."

"Why does G-gaara care w-whether I live or d-d-die? I'm no asset t-to him, a-and if he's a-anything like 'him' then he i-isn't acting b-because he feels p-pitiful." Hinata sputtered out.

"You are a source of valuable information. He needs you to defeat a enemy of his." Temari stated all merriment, and laughter gone.

"Who?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

Temari clicked her tongue," You know who. Your, if I'm guessing right, lover, boyfriend, and/or future husband."

Hinata yelped," Sasuke's not m-my boyfriend! I don't e-even knows if he l-l-l-likes me!"

"Has he kissed you?" The blonde woman asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Hinata stayed silent. Temari patted her on the back,"Then he likes you!"

"Naruto k-kissed me t-too!," Hinata pipped up," And h-he likes Sakura."

Temari sighed, and shook her head,"Why don't you get changed while I talk to Gaara?"

Though Hinata frustrated that Temari didn't give her an answer she complied. She stood up only to sit back down on the bed. She tried again only to have the same result. Frustrated she realized she must have injured her head in the crash. When she tried again she was able to take a couple of almost agonizing slow motion before she crashed down again she grabbed her bag.

"He...likes her?," Gaara asked Temari hesitantly.

Temari nodded firmly,"And if her face is any indication then there's even a chance he loves her. Though I think that they're both too stubborn to admit it."

"Kinda like you and that Sicka dude." Kankuro remarked.

Temari knocked him on the head,"His name is Shikamaru!" She yelled causing her and her younger brother to start bickering.

"Both of you shut up! Temari how can I make this work to an advantage for me?" Gaara snapped, quieting the two of them instantly.

"There's only one option I can think of, and I don't like it to much." Temari mummered.

Gaara stared at her, knowing he would regret asking," What is it?"

Temari gulped, and looked over to Kankuro for support," Be...nice to her." She avoided his stare knowing he was probably glaring at her right now.

He sighed," What?"

"You know be her friend be nice to her comfort her etc.. Well there is one more option, but since you're even less experienced than her that won't work. Since I know you will ask it's seducing, and that's where you would have to give her hugs, kiss her, and actually be gentle." Kankuro shuddered at the idea of Gaara being gentle( A/N I'll take you Gaara! Wait! Back to the story!) while Temari simply frowned at the thought.

After a couple of minutes of what appeared to be broading to any bystander, Gaara asked," How exactly would this help my chances of winning?"

Prepared for this question Temari answered as soon as Gaara finished," Because think about it. You two are mortal enemies, you can't be in the same room for one minute without trying to kill eachother. what happens when he sees that you two are friends?" Without waiting for an answer she continued," He gets mad, and starts fighting blindly. If he doesn't have any bearing then you can probably defeat him in a hour, which taking into account how long some of your fights with him have lasted is a pretty short time."

Gaara nodded, signaling he would go along with it. As Temari breathed a sign of relief that he didn't want to kill her she heard a bang from Hinata's room. Knowing how Gaara would react she started to say," Wait! Let me go in she might be changing!" Only to find the only other person around her was a giggling Kankuro.

She slammed the door open, and instantly regretted it.

**Yes I LOVE cliffhangers. I'm trying to get as many chapters as possible out before school starts so expect a new chapter almost everyday until the 23rd OK? REVIEW PLEASE! Yes Sasuke is starting to turn into a bad guy, but it, like the slight GaaHina in the previous chapter, was just to tempting to resist not doing it. Personally I think it maks him even hotter but that's just me. **


	10. I'm coming

**I do not own Naruto. Review! And thank you to all the people who have reviewed! You get a cookie!**

Gaara was helping Hinata up. She had apparently fallen down, her head injuury had apparently made her unbalanced. She was allowing him, and surprisingly wasn't flinching at his touch when he heard a door slam open, which caused Hinata to jump up which in turn caused him to jerk his hands away from her arms which in turn caused her to fall back onto the floor which caused her to yell out,"Ow!" Which in TURN caused him to glare at Temari, who was simply laughing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for startling you!," Temari gasped out between laughing which only caused Gaara to glare at her even more. Despite him getting madder by the second, he gently lifted Hinata up, and resisted the urge to yell in rage at Temari but since he couldn't risk ruining the plan he simply kept to glaring.

"T-thank you G-gaara," Hinata stuttered out while wiping nonexistant dirt off her pants, ignoring Temari's chuckling.

Sasuke ripped the paper off the telephone pole. It was a 'Have you seen Hinata?' poster, Kami this was the fifth one on this street. It was going to take forever to take them all down, but he had to do it he told himself. If he didn't somebody, besides Naruto of course, might start looking for her too. He ouldn't let that happen. He assumed that she had left Konaha, but there was a chance she stayed. Despite his better judgement he had called Orochimaru to send out his cronies to look in his city, and various other ones within a six hour drive. She couldn't have gotten far since she didn't have any money, wait did she? He pulled out his cellphone, "Naruto does she have the shopping money that was left over?" Sasuke smacked his forehead for not remembering earlier.

"What?" Naruto groaned.

"That time we went shopping did you give her the money that was left over?" He explained, agitated that he had to repeat himself.

"Yes! She does!" Naruto yelled, obviously happier than he was before.

"All I needed to know." Sasuke, though he was focused on his mission, was in a slightly a better mood since Naruto wasn't as depressed anymore. Not that Sasuke would admit it.

Man if she had the money left over then she could be anywhere in the country. He cursed at the sky. He didn't have the resources to see if she was there without going to that place himself. And there was still the possibilty that she was still in Konoha. Dammit. He started walking, but he continued to stare at the sky, and stared at the airplanes that would occansionly fly above him. And he realized something.

"Welcome to Konoha Airlines, How may I help you?" The woman asked, sounding extremely rehearsed, and that wide smile on her face seemed painfully fake to Sasuke.

Cringing, he demanded," Did a girl with white eyes come here asking for a ticket two days ago?"

The fake smile left, and a frown came to replace it instead," That information is confidential, sir."

Sighing he shook his head," My dad is the head of Uchiha Corp. and my mother is the head of the police force. Nothing in this city is confidential to me. Now tell me did a girl with white eyes come here and ask for a ticket yesterday?"

The woman stared at him wide-eyed, and nodded.

"Did she buy a ticket?," He asked in the same ice cold voice that he usually reserved for his brother. He really hated using it but he had to do it to find out where she is.

"T-t-to S-s-s-s-s-s-suna." The poor woman was terrified, and Sasuke switched to a softer voice.

"Then I'll need one ticket on the next flight to Suna. First-class."

"Your flight leaves four hours."

Sasuke grabbed his ticket and left.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. Hinata had money, which meant she was safe! Yes! Plus he had checked her account and found out that all the money had been taken out, and felt even better. She should have over ten thousand dollars! In the middle of his dance his eyes flew over a white envelope that he hadn't read since right before Hinata had come. He sat down and for some reason unbeknownst to him starting reading it,

_To Naruto Uzamaki:_

_You remember your debt to me. It is time for you to repay it. I have met a girl,_' Naruto remembered how he had thought that the favor would be being the best man in his wedding,'_ who has no knowledge of the outside world. Well I wish for you to show her it. Care for her as if she is your daughter, take her to school, teach her how to make friends, show her how to live. I am afraid to say doing this that you have a risk of being put in jail for kidnapping_. _She has an account that me and multiple aquanttices of mine have put money into. You will watch her until she feels she is ready to leave. do not try to contact me after you recieve this for I will have probably fled, or have been killed._

_Your mentor,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_P.S. Don't try to weasel out of this, and never let your gaurd down._

He laughed bitterly. He had done the very thing that he promised Kakashi he wouldn't. He had left his gaurd down, and it had bit him in the ass. He shook his head of the bad thoughts. She had money, and was safe, right? This only led him to be more confused. So he called the only person he knew besides Sasuke who helped whenever he got confused.

Gaara was vibrating, well not himself more of his cellphone. Hinata who was walking beside him stared at him," You c-can answer, I d-don't mind."

Irritated that somebody interupted him while he was making so much progress with Hinata, he really didn't want to answer, that is until he saw the caller id. **Naruto.**

"I seem to have found something of yours," He said into the phone. Hinata looked at him confused as to who he was talking to, and why he said that. He turned it on speaker, and smirked.

"Gaara, what do you mean? Wait did I leave some ramen at your house?" Naruto's voice burst through the once peaceful park. Hinata's eyes widened, and she looked at Gaara, mouthing something. Even more amused than before he nodded.

"Naruto?" She whispered, and he wondered if Naruto wold even hear her.

"Hinata? Gaara is that really her? Is she ok? How does she know you? Has she eaten? You better not have hurt her! I swear if y-" Hinata started laughing.

"You sound like a overprotective father, she's fine. We met on a plane, and she's going to be staying with me for a while." Gaara stated, trying hard not to laugh for that forever ruin his image.

"G-gaara, do you t-think he could?" Hinata whispered into his ear so Naruto couldn't hear them. Gaara once again nodded, and her face brightened instantly.

"Naruto, you can c-come visit i-if you want to, but o-of course you don't have t-to if you don't w-want to." Gaara could hear the blonde teenage jumping for joy, and doing a little victory dance.

"Hinata of course I'll come! I'm going to get on the next plane to Suna, Believe it! Oh and I'll bring you all of your clothes! Bye!" He hung up without waiting to see if they wanted anything more. Hinata laughed as they continued walking.

"Thank you very much Gaara!" She exclaimed, then gasped.

He stared at her," What?"

"I didn't," Her face broke out in joy," Stutter at all just now!"

He smirked at how easily she was happy, but it was true it was a good thing that she had stopped stuttering. It did get annoying after awhile after all.

"I just realized something!" Hinata said, with a ting of worry in her voice.

Glancing at her he remarked," What is it?"

"How will Naruto pay?"

"Let's just say he once met an old man who gave him all of the his money if he would repay the debt at anytime of his life."

Hinata gasped," How much money?"

"Nobody knows."

They continued walking, not saying anything and if a person that didn't know the two would've been asked what they looked like they probably would've said that they looked uncomfortable but that in fact was the complete opposite of what they were. They both perfered and relished the silence since they both knew that it was a rare occurance considering the people they were friends/family with. So they each became absorbed with their own thoughts. Hinata thought about Sasuke, and thought how Gaara and him were alike in so many ways, while different in so many others. Gaara was thinking about Sasuke too though he was thinking of how much he was going to enjoy fighting him, and winning. They were in utter bliss, unlike many of their friends.

Itachi smirked in pleasure. Everything was going according to plan. Soon not only would Sasuke be eliminated, so would Uzamaki, and The Subaku. And he would have Hinata all to himself.

Tobi gulped. Itachi had been happier than usaul, and he could tell it wasn't for a good reason. Something bad was going to happen, he could tell. He heard Itachi humming. Rephrase something bad would happen _soon_.

Sasuke stared at the lone picture in his hand. His father, his mother, and himself smiled at the camera. Itachi was in the picture too, but he was scowling instead of smiling. It had been taken not a month before it all happened. Before his mother was labeled as insane. Before his father started spending every hour he had in the office. Before his brother had become involved with the Yakuza. All before the incident.

Naruto leaned back on the couch. He was going to see Hinata. So why did he have a feeling something bad would be happening very soon?

Hinata stared at the sky, a small smile on her face. But even in this place that was so peaceful she couldn't help but remember the room every once and a while. She knew that she would forever be haunted by the memories, and for once wished somebody would scream at her. Ramble to her. Talk to her about nothing. Anything to distract her from those memories. But surprisingly the worse memory she had wasn't the room, or the monsters. It was red eyes. They held no emotion, and made her feel as if she were being stabbed by simply staring at her. She fell to the ground, and almost landed on her cast, but Gaara caught her right before she did.

"Something bad is going to happen." She whispered.

Temari scowled," What do you think she meant?"

Gaara shrugged. He had carried the girl home, and told Temari what she had said.

"Well, let's think. She knows Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto has a major debt to Kakashi, but according to the rumors that are flying around he paid it all off by helping in a major kidnapping though nobody seems to know who exactly was kidnapped, but I have hunch about who it is." Temari said, and Gaara gave a sideways glance towards the closed door," I think that she's involved with something a lot bigger than we think. Bigger than anything we've ever had to deal with."

Gaara raised his eyebrow. He had been involved with assasination attempts, drug trafficking, and massacres, and Temari thought that one girl was getting him involved with something bigger than all of that?

"Gaara I'm being serious. There's something that tells me that something bad is going to happen soon. I called Shika, and if you don't believe me then I suggest asking Naruto if he knows the daughter of the CEO of Akatsuki Corp. I have a feeling he'll say yes."

Gaara froze,' She couldn't really be that man's daughter could she?'

"Tell me what you know."

Temari crossed her hands over her chest glad somebody was actually listening to her.

**The story as started to get more serious. And I plan to finish it in a couple of chapters! Do you think I did good? Review! Please!**


	11. Kami save us

**I do not own Naruto. Review!**

Naruto was tired from the long ride, but that didn't keep him from grinning when Hinata gave him a bear-hug as he stepped down. But as soon as it started it ended, and he heard her usually meek voice yell out," Sasuke!"

He heard her before he saw her. What was she doing here! Naruto was here, but he thought that it was only going to be Gaara coming. He turned around only to be tackled down onto the ground. He looked up, and found a crying Hinata above him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why are you here? You're only going to get hurt!" Hinata blubbered.

Sasuke was speechless, and he instantly felt bad for thinking he could hurt her,"I-," He was cut off by her beating his chest. Though each punch was very weak, and she only used one hand, each one felt as though he was being stabbed with a knife. In a desperate attempt to stop them he pulled her head down, and connected his lips to hers.

Naruto started laughing. Of course Hinata and Sasuke couldn't meet again without her crying, and him kissing her.

Gaara stared at the couple wide-eyed in shock. Temari had told him that they probably liked eachother, but she said nothing about them...kissing. It made Gaara extremely uncomforable very quickly.

"Did they mean to...do that?" Gaara couldn't bring himself to say kiss.

This reaction only caused Naruto to burst out laughing even more," Well I'm not so sure about Hinata, but Sasuke yeah."

"How'd he know that she was coming?"

"I called him after I called you." Naruto remarked.

"They are a..."

"Couple, yes." Naruto started laughing as they parted. Hinata got off of him as she had started to crush his lungs, and they were both standing now. They walked over here, Hinata leaning on Sasuke. Apparently her head was still messed up, and she was having the hardest time keeping her balance. He cradled her right arm, looking less like the stoic Uchiha Gaara knew and more like a man whose wife was going into labor with their first kid.

"Sasuke, I'm f-fine. I just was in an a-accident." Hinata laughed as he continued to fuss over her injuries. Realizing what he was doing, he averted his eyes and mentally cursed himself for acting like such an idiot in front of Gaara, and Naruto. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and started glaring at his mortal enemy.

"Oh, S-sasuke," She wiggled out from his grip," This is Gaara. I met h-him on the plane here, and we're going to stay at his p-place, ok?"

He groaned, and Hinata pressed her eyebrows together in frustration," He r-r-reminds me so much of you, so you might not get along, but can you p-p-please try?" She begged him.

Relenting, he shrugged, and again Gaara looked at him in shock. He continued glaring, though he could tell Hinata didn't approve.

"So how did you get hurt?" He asked, directing his gaze to Hinata.

She got a grim expression," Seatbelt."

He smirked," You jump out?" He remembered what had happened when they had taken a taxi to one of the stores. She had almost jumped out when the driver told her to put on one, and it had taken him sitting her on his lap for her to calm down.

Gaara raised a eyebrow," How'd you know?"

"I guess I just know her that well."

Hinata nodded," Since Sasuke likes me, he knows me better than anybody else."

Naruto started laughing at the sheer bluntness of the statement, while Gaara went back to his usaul poker face. Sasuke stared at her," Hinata, you can't just say those things to anybody."

She looked at him, and he was reminded of how little about the world she actually knew. And of his mission.

Why couldn't she say she liked him? Hinata started pondering. She liked him, and he had kissed her, so everybody already knew, and it was the truth. Hadn't he told her to never lie? So why couldn't she say it. Wait what if he didn't like her back, what if she had just been imagining the connection she had felt for him? Her head started spinning again from all the what if's, and for support she leaned on Gaara out of habit. She heard Sasuke growl, but she didn't move.

"Hinata, I don't think Sasuke likes this." She heard Gaara whisper.

"What do you mean, we're just friends. Though you remind of Sasuke you aren't him, and you don't brighten anything of mine when you walk into a room." Hinata said.

"Hinata." Sasuke warned, and again a swarm of what if's filled her head.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Jealous are you?" Gaara taunted, knowing Sasuke was getting more agitated by the second.

"You know what Gaara?" He growled," Fuck you."

He aimed his first punch, and Gaara pushed Hinata toward Naruto. Though Gaara barely dodged the punch, he dodged it none-the-less, and faintly heard Hinata say," P-p-p-please s-s-s-s-s-stop!" As he kicked Sasuke in the gut. Temari was right. He dodged another punch. Sasuke while still a good fighter, wasn't as nearly as good as usaul, and it made it easy for Gaara to knock him flat on his back. Just as he preparing to punch Sasuke so hard it would break his nose he felt a grip on his hand. He looked up at whoever dared to try and stop his victory.

Naruto had stopped laughing for once. Though he had barely anytime to process everything, he did know that Hinata was terrified, and he hated it when she cried. So he didn't think. Though a part of his mind told him that whatever happened afterwards wouldn't be good he grabbed Gaara's wrist. Gaara turned around, and Naruto fliched at just the sheer hatred that Gaara didn't even try to hide. His maroon colored hair was messed up, and his lips were covered with a sadistic grin.

"Gaara." A flash of regret ran across Gaara's face, and he got off of Sasuke though he continued glaring at Sasuke, signaling that they would continue later. When Hinata wasn't around, after all neither of them wanted her to see their bad sides.

He watched Sasuke get up, and walk over to Hinata," I'm so-" He was cut off when her uninjured slapped his face. Sasuke was very obviously shocked, but he said nothing even as she starting walking back to the car.

"Hey, Sasuke. It's going to be ok, dude. Just let her cool off." Since he decided he owed it to Naruto, he nodded as he walked by," She'll forgive you."

As he put the car in drive to leave he wondered why he said that. He and Sasuke were enemies so why did he try to make him feel better? As he started to back up he saw Naruto giving him a knowing grin. He rolled his eyes, and heard Hinata giggle. For some reason he was glad that she had forgiven him. He growled as Sasuke tried to put his arm around Hinata, only to went blank so that he wouldn't start laughing when she elbowed him in the ribs, and climbed to the front seat to get away from him. He didn't understand why she had forgiven him so easy while she didn't even seem to be considering forgiving Sasuke, but he also felt like he had won in a unspoken battle. And as much as he hated the saying he couldn't help but wonder if even though he had won one battle if he would win the war.

"I'm coming down there." Itachi's voice was staticky but Sasuke could make out most of the words.

"No! This is my mission! It's only been a week!" Sasuke whispered as loudly as possible without anybody hearing him.

"When I gave you this mission I didn't know that you were the girl's lover. It is for this reason that you are now unsutiable for the mission. If you choose not to comply then I'll have no choice but to eliminate you." Itachi was geting mad, Sasuke could tell, and he was pushing it so he shut up.

"Good, now I expect no more problems." Before he could protest, Itachi hung up, and all he could hear was that annoying dial tone. Though he had to admit that he was glad that he could finally get this thing over, he didn't want Hinata to get hurt. But she hadn't even forgiven him yet, and avoided him at all cost, so why did he care? The thought of her even getting slapped made him want to kill whoever slapped her though, and he knew that if Itachi got ahold of her he would do a lot more than just slapping. He stomped out of the room, and towards HInata's room.

"Hinata! Listen I know that you must hate me for fighting one of your friends but please forgive me!"

_'That's how ya do it.'_

'I thought I got rid of you!'

_'focus on the girl.'_

She stared at him sullenly, and went back to the book she appeared to be reading.

'What? I apologized, and she doesn't forgive me?'

_'Dude, have you done anything else to make her mad?'_

'Um, I don't think so...'

_'Come on, Sasuke. Use that tiny little brain of yours and think back a couple of days. Are you sure you haven't done anything besides that?" _

'Oh! I kissed her without asking!'

_'After that genuis.'_

'I said I didn't want her to go saying that I liked her everywhere,'

_'Think about it. She's a girl so...'_

Hinata wasn't reading. Heck, she didn't even know what the last chapter she had read was about. How could she be expected to read when once again Sasuke was hovering over her like he was just planning new ways to kill her without leaving any proof. Even when he told her sorry, he would look like he was still mad at her. Then the atmosphere in room got lighter, and Hinata relaxed along with it.

"I'm sorry for hurting you when I said what I did at the airport." Hinata jumped from the shock of Sasuke's breath on her ear, knocking him in the chin.

"Ow! I bit my tongue! Ow!" Despite the fact she had gotten scared of him again in the last week, HInata couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke groaning over his hurt tongue.

"How is my pain funny to you? It hurts!" This only caused Hinata to continue laughing more.

Gaara groaned when he heard Hinata laughing after Sasuke went in her room. How was he supposed to beat Sasuke's ass while his best friend liked, loved according to Temari. Wait, since when did he have a best friend? Since when did he care what other people thought? Agh! Wait since when did he say agh?

Naruto watched in amusement as Gaara argued with himself. Though he had to say that he missed his oh-so-wonderful( A/N Yeah, right.) Sakura he was having a good time here. It was safe and he didn't have to worry so much, besides Sasuke, and Gaara. It was a, in a certain sense, a haven for him, and Hinata. Maybe that was why he given up on that feeling of paranoia that had his grasp the first couple of days. Maybe that was why he didn't expect it when he felt a bullet rip through his heart. Maybe that was why he was so surprised when he fell to the floor in inimaginable pain. Maybe that was why whenever he felt himself slowly blacking out he only whispered," But we were safe..."

No! No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! She ran to where Naruto lay on the ground. She shook his shoulders, and watched helpless as the blood started pooling around him.

"No! Please No! No! No!" She screamed as she continued to shake his shoulders,"No! No..."

She should've known this would've happened. Dammit that was exactly why she had left. Why had she let them come? She was so selfish! Naruto was dead because of her.

"What the fuck are you doing? He's not the target!" Sasuke screamed, only to to have deaf ears as another shot was fired at Gaara. Hinata watched in horror as blood burst through the air, "No!"

Gaara heard her, through the pain, and he focused on that. He wouldn't die, he had expected the bullet, and was able to dodge it so it hit his shoulder. He wouldn't die, but he was sure as hell in pain. "Fuck."

He was passing out. Dammit. How was he supposed to look tough infront of Uchiha if he passed out because of a fucking shot through the shoulder? Oh, fuck it all, How was he supposed to look tough infront of Hinata if he passed out?

"Tobi good boy now?" A short man asked to Itachi, a sniper in hand. Itachi ruffled his hair, and smirked," Tobi very good boy now."

**I'm sorry for killing Naruto! I really am. I also hate that I made Itachi the bad guy. I love Itachi, but I could just see him doing this so easily. I really I am sorry. Please Review! I'm once again sorry for killing him. **


	12. Don't tell Itachi

**I do not own Naruto.**

"What the fuck!" Sasuke screamed," Those people were NOT your targets, Tobi! Why did you shoot them?"

"But you said Tobi was being a good boy?" Tobi turned towards Itachi.

"Tobi was being a very good boy, but Sasuke wasn't. Now he must be punished." Sasuke screamed as a bullet ripped through his knee. He as he fell his eyes fell on Hinata. What would she think of him? She knew that he was with them now.

"Sasuke? Are you going to follow orders now?" Itachi loomed over him.

"Not after what you did."

"Tobi."

This was just a dream, no it was a nightmare. This can't be real. Hinata watched as blood surrounded Sasuke, and though a little part of her said No! she stayed where she was.

"And now you are mine." A hand grabbed her chin and made her look at Itachi. This was defintly a nightmare. He kissed her. It was hard and it wasn't pleasant at all. His lips were hard, and cold. She ended it before he tried to make it worse. Why aren't I waking up? He grabbed her hand and lead her outside.

"Tobi, be a good boy, and clean this mess up." Tobi nodded.

Tobi walked over to where Gaara lay groaning, and put a rag over his wound.

"Don't tell Itachi." He picked up Gaara, and took him out the back where Temari, and Kankuro were waiting. Without any of his usual happiness, he went back inside and covered everything with kerosene. Sighing he lit a match. He watched as the little flame started eating everything in its path.

**And That's the ending! If I get over fifty reviews by Halloween then I'll do the sequel. Just kidding once I get used to everything then i'll have to much time not to do one. But still it would be really nice if I got a review...**


End file.
